


Owned

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [30]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Ivy wanted Calderon to own her, thoroughly and completely.
Relationships: Calderon Lynch/Original Female Character
Series: Requests [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Kudos: 16





	Owned

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Neyla featuring their OC Ivy.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Ivy hummed to herself as she got ready. Stripping off her clothing, she set it all aside in the hamper where the dirty clothes were kept. She had a smile on her lips as she worked, tying her red hair back in a tail to keep it out of her way. It wasn’t just for convenience, however. She knew how much Cal loved having something to hold onto. Just as much as she loved giving him something to pull.

Once her hair was up, she found the collar. Simple. Black. But it stood out against her skin and left no doubt that she was owned. Ivy felt a shiver work it’s way through her, sweet anticipation that she couldn’t wait to sate. The collar went on easily, settling around her neck as she clasped it at the nape. She was quick but methodical, knowing that she wouldn’t be alone much longer. Calderon was due any moment.

Dimming the lights in the room, she went to the area just in front of the bed and knelt on the metal floor. Ivy kept her hands clasped behind her back and lowered her head submissively. Cal would have no doubt once he entered just what mood she was in that night. Despite the submissive posture, a smirk graced her features that she was in no hurry to banish.

Footsteps could be heard moments later. The heavy clunk of boots against metal with every footfall from their owner. No one else on the ship walked quite like Calderon and Ivy had long ago learned how to distinguish his steps from the others. Her heart picked up the pace in her ribcage, excitement surging through her simultaneously. 

The door opened and those boots were in her line of vision moments later, a soft whoosh heard as it closed behind Calderon. The captain stood before her at last, but Ivy made no move to lift her head, keeping it bowed and her gaze at Cal’s feet. She heard a quiet little chuckle from the man seconds before he spoke at last, breaking the silence between them.

“That kind of night, is it?” He shifted, moving to her right, by Ivy didn’t follow his movements, staying exactly as she was. She could hear the rustle of clothing, the heavy thunk of his boots when they hit the floor after Calderon removed each one of them. Every article of clothing shed fueled the suspense, bringing her closer and closer to the desired result: a naked captain eager to show her who she belonged to.

Ivy remained silent, Calderon’s steps much quieter by far without the footwear he habitually wore. His feet were bare when they returned to stand before her, far closer than he had upon arriving just minutes ago. She would not utter a word until Calderon gave her consent to speak. Ivy was saving her mischief for later, choosing her battles wisely. Only they were battles she knew she would happily lose on purpose to achieve her goals.

“Look at me.” The captain’s voice that he used on the bridge when barking orders was in full effect and immediately her gaze rose to his face. As her eyes trailed up his body, she couldn’t help noticing the way he was slowly fisting his thick cock and Ivy felt her mouth water at even just that brief glimpse of it.

“You remember the safe word?” His words were brusque, one pale brow risen as he posed the inquiry and Ivy nodded quickly.

“Good.” Cal was satisfied with her answer, one big hand reaching for the red tail of her hair and gripping firmly. He pulled her closer, his cock close to Ivy’s face. His other hand gripped the shaft at the base, brushing the rigid length against her cheek. 

Ivy kept looking at his face as she felt the silken flesh of his dick brushing over her skin, twitching slightly when he lightly smacked her cheek with it a few times. “You’re going to be a good girl for me, aren’t you, Ivy.”

“Yes, sir,” she replied, gasping when he tightened his grip on her hair and pulled, jerking her had back slightly. The sharp, painful sensation had her shuddering. Ivy felt her cheeks flush and knew it would just make her freckles stand out more. Cal loved her freckles.

“Good,” Cal said again, retaining that firm hold on her hair. “Now, open your mouth and relax your jaw. I’m gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours. Don’t you dare touch yourself.”

Ivy parted her lips, doing as she’d been told. Her hands were still held behind herself for the time being and she felt the head of Cal’s cock slipping into her mouth. He didn’t move. He made her move, using his grip to maneuver her head as she felt the thick heat of him settle on her tongue.

“Fuck, yes,” Cal groaned, that slick heat wrapped around his dick making him shudder. “That mouth of yours was just made to be fucked.”

He wasted no time then, the captain beginning to move his hips. His thrusts were shallow at first, the crown of his length sliding over her tongue, back and forth with Calderon’s movements. It moved toward the back of her throat then her lips, nearly pulling out each time. Cal gradually picked up the pace, each thrust coming faster and deeper until he was continually burying himself as far down her throat as he could.

Ivy gagged around him, but knew well enough when to quickly take in a breath. She tasted him on her tongue, the fluid leaking from his cock mingling with her saliva as some leaked from her open mouth to trail down her chin and drip onto the floor. Cal showed her no mercy, not that Ivy wanted any.

His balls slapped against her chin, both hands gripping her head as he used her mouth to chase his own pleasure. “Oh fuck, yes. God, that fucking mouth of yours. I could just stand here and fuck your throat for hours…”

Calderon’s words were intermingled with groans and gasps, so lost in his actions that he didn’t notice Ivy moving her hands from behind herself at last. One slipped down between her legs, finding she was already so wet. Despite the orders he’d given her, her hand dipped between slick folds, finding her clit and rubbing the tender little bundle of nerves expertly.

Ivy couldn’t stop her hips from rocking, nor could she hold back the moan that left her as she stimulated herself while Cal continued thrusting into her mouth. But that moan registered as its vibrations traveled down the length of his cock and the captain pulled back suddenly. She knew she’d been caught in the act when a low growl escaped him. Perfect.

She was panting when he retreated, finally able to breathe freely. Her lips and chin were still slick with saliva and he jerked her head back so she had no choice but to look at him, seeing the stern look of the captain on his face as he looked down at her.

“Didn’t I tell you not to touch yourself?” The demand in that voice that left no room for disobedience had her nodding as much as she could with his hold on her hair.

“Yes, sir,” Ivy replied immediately, voice hoarse, but Calderon wouldn’t miss the way she moaned afterward. She was still touching herself despite being caught.

Using his grip on the red strands of her ponytail, his other hand gripped her arm and together use his grip to hoist her to her feet, pulling Ivy toward the bed. “You disobeyed me. You know what happens when you disobey.”

Ivy found herself on her front, pressed down to lie on the mattress with her head at the headboard. Cal released her once she was settled and she heard him moving around for a minute or two before he returned. Leather restraints were fastened around her wrists and ankles, effectively binding her to the bed and leaving her at his mercy. She couldn’t repress a shudder, so eager for what came next that she couldn’t help squirming.

The jingle of metal reached her ears seconds after she was secured even though she couldn’t see what Cal was doing from her vantage point. Ivy knew exactly what the sound was though and bit her bottom lip to hold back another moan.

“You’ll get ten this time. Count.” That was the only warning she had before Ivy felt the sharp crack of leather against the bare skin of her ass. 

“One!” Her body jerked against the restraints in response. It stung, but she knew Cal would never do any permanent damage to her.

“Two!” Over and over she cried out a number after each time the belt met her flesh. Cal spread the blows out, covering the entirety of her ass on both cheeks with each lowering of his hand. The buckle never once struck her.

There were tears in her eyes by the time he reached ten and she was trembling where she laid on the mattress once Calderon was finished. The belt hit the floor and then Ivy felt his body covering her own. She whined when his fingers trailed over the reddened skin on her rear, but never once did the safe word escape her lips.

“That’s what you get for not listening to me. You’re going to fucking behave yourself now, aren’t you.” The words were growled into her ear, his hand reclaiming her hair to keep her head pinned to the bed.

“Yes, sir,” she managed to say, groaning needfully when she felt the head of his cock against her slick entrance.

“That’s what I thought. Now, you’re going to take my dick and like it. That’s what you want, isn’t it? You want me to fuck you until you scream?” His teeth grazed her earlobe sharply, another keening whine escaping Ivy.

“Y-yes, sir. Please fuck me, sir.” She knew it was what Cal wanted to hear, but also knew he wasn’t done toying with her.

The crown of his arousal teased at her opening and Ivy tried to spread her legs more for him, as much as her restraints would allow. Yet Cal didn’t enter her just yet. “I don’t think you’ve begged enough, stowaway. How much do you want my cock?”

“Oh god, please, sir. Please give it to me. I need it so bad.” She wasn’t joking in the slightest. Ivy felt like she’d go mad if Cal didn’t start fucking her soon. She squirmed beneath his much larger frame, only able to move her head so much with his fingers tangled so firmly in her hair. “Please, I want your cock. Please fuck me, sir…”

“That’s more fucking like it.” Then Ivy lost all capability for speech or rational thought as she felt Cal thrust forward into her willing body until he was buried to the hilt. She felt every inch of him stretching her inside, the thrust not as fast or deep as she knew they would be later. He allowed them both just a few moments to adjust, glancing down at her face briefly to see if she would utter the safe word, but when she didn’t, he began to move.

Calderon wasted no time, fucking Ivy into the mattress like his life depended on it. His balls smacked her ass with every forward thrust, his hips putting pressure on her tender skin. Her ragged cries filled the room, though Cal was silent save for a few stray but quiet moans. He liked listening to her, she knew, and she didn’t bother holding back.

Cry after cry left her until her voice was hoarser than before, her body straining against the bonds that kept her prone while Cal took her. The more the captain fucked her, the louder his stowaway became until she was doing exactly what he’d said and screaming beneath him, lost in the pleasure that he gave her. He claimed her thoroughly in every way she wanted most.

“Come for me,” he demanded breathlessly, giving her the order she’d been waiting for. Her vision went white and her body spasmed as Ivy’s orgasm overwhelmed her. Vaguely, she felt the warmth of Calderon’s spend as he buried his release inside of her as deeply as he could go. By that point, she was boneless on the bed, her breathing heavy even as her heart continued to race in her chest.

Ivy was dazed, her body aching, but she was sated. Where firm hands had touched her before, gentle ones replaced them instead. Calderon quickly removed the restraints, brushing her hair back out of Ivy’s face tenderly. He was quick to care for her, carefully spreading a salve of Ryona’s along her rear to help with the pain. All the while, his soft voice showered her with praise. Then he was in bed with her, cradling her in his arms against his chest.

“Here, love. Have a drink,” he said, one arm around her back to hold her against his chest, the other hand coming forward with a glass to hold to her lips as she took small sips. The cool water was blissful against Ivy’s dry mouth and throat as she drank.

After she’d drank her fill, she smiled up at him sleepily, shaking her head when Cal reached for the collar to remove that as well. Ivy wanted to keep it on for a while yet and he smiled softly with understanding, kissing her forehead so gently it made her heart ache.

“Love you,” she murmured, her eyelids drooping until she just couldn’t keep them open any longer.

The last thing she heard was the soft voice of her lover, drifting to her as she fell asleep in his strong arms.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
